5 Personnes, 1 Schizophrénie
by JennyFoxLee
Summary: Ce jeune homme se nomme Mathieu. Il a 26 printemps et une chaîne YouTube. Mais il a surtout une grave schizophrénie. - FanFiction Mathieu Sommet / SLG - (la suite de l'histoire est sur Wattpad sous le même nom, désolée)
1. Prologue

_**5 Personnes, 1 Schizophrénie**_

 **Prologue**

Ce jeune homme se nomme Mathieu. Il a 26 printemps et une chaîne youtube. Mais il a surtout une grave schizophrénie.

Il est né dans un asile et y a vécu toute sa vie. C'est seulement à ses 22 ans qu'il réussit enfin à en sortir. Livré à lui-même dans le monde extérieur, il reste enfermé chez lui pendant des mois avec pour seul amusement une caméra.

Le jeune homme commence alors a posté des vidéos sur YouTube mais le manque de médicaments aggrave sa schizophrénie de plus en plus…

Il entend des voix. Mais ces voix ne sont rien d'autre que le fruit de sa maladie. Elles sont pourtant tout ce qu'il a.

Plus les semaines passent, plus les voix sont présentes. Elles deviennent des êtres humains à part entière. Elles ont acquis des connaissances, des sentiments et une âme. Elles sont là, elles sont devenues vraies !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Mathieu** : _Putain les gars ! Pourquoi y a plus de céréales ?!_

 **Maître Panda** : _On a tout vidé hier._

 **Mathieu** : _Rappelez-moi de plus jamais jouer avec la nourriture._

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la capitale et la cuisine était baignée dans une douce lumière. Toute l'équipe s'était levée tôt aujourd'hui. Ils avaient pris trop de retard sur la sortie de l'épisode suivant pour se permettre une grasse mat'.

 **Mathieu** : _Il est où le Patron ?_

 **Maître Panda** : _Il traîne sur le Deep Web._

 **Mathieu** : _Un jour faudra vraiment qu'on lui dise d'arrêter._

L'ursidé hocha la tête. Le Patron avait cette tendance malaise à passer des heures sur le Deep Web pour y acheter divers objets étranges.

 **Mathieu** : _Et le Geek ?_

 **Maître Panda** : _Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il dort toujours._

 **Mathieu** : _Vas le réveiller s'te plaît._

Le Patron entra dans la cuisine à ce moment.

 **Le Patron** : _Non je veux y aller moi, gamin !_

 **Mathieu** : _Je préfère pas._

 **Le Patron** : _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il déçu.

 **Mathieu** : _Vu comme ça s'est passé la dernière fois…_

 **Le Patron** : _Quoi c'était marrant !_

 **Mathieu** : _Tu l'as réveillé en mettant un gode dans son pull !_

 **Le Patron** : _Ouais bah c'était marrant !_

 **Mathieu** : _Il a crié et pleuré toute la journée !_

 **Le Patron** : _Pfff… Sensible…_

 **Maître Panda** : _Bon j'y vais moi._

Le Panda pausa la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il tenait entre ses pattes et alla dans la chambre du petit. Le Patron le suivit discrètement.

 **Mathieu** : _J'en ai marre d'eux…_ souffla-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Quelques secondes après, un cri se fut entendre dans toute la maison. A ce moment, le Hippie sortit de sous la table de la cuisine.

 **Mathieu** : _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 **Le Hippie** : _J'ai dormi ici, gros._

 **Mathieu** : _Pourquoi ?_

 **Le Hippie** : _J…_

 **Mathieu** : _Non attends, j'm'en fous._ Le coupa Mathieu.

Le Geek débarqua dans la pièce, les cheveux en batailles, le t-shirt tiré sur une épaule avec une mine horrible.

 **Le Hippie :** _Ça va gros ?_

Le petit ne répondit pas et alla directement ouvrir le placard à céréales.

 **Mathieu** : _Y en a plus._

Il referma le compartiment pour aller s'assoire à la table sous les yeux interrogateur de son créateur.

 **Mathieu** : _Bah alors ?_

Le gamer leva la tête en direction de la porte, là où, à ce moment, entrait le Panda, dans le même état que son frère et le Patron, sourire au visage.

 **Mathieu** : _Non t'sais quoi, j'veux même pas savoir._

 **Maîte Panda** : _Putain ! Il m'a sauté dessus !_

 **Le Patron** : _« Sauté »_

 **Mathieu** : _Quoi ?_

 **Maître Panda** : _Il m'a poussé sur le lit et il a essayé de me déshabiller !_

 **Mathieu** : _Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête toi !_ Dit-il à l'attention du Patron.

 **Le Patron** : _Si t'avais vu comme il a eu peur…_

 **Maître Panda** : _Mais t'es con !_

 **Le Patron** : _Dit un des derniers de son espèce_

 **Maître Panda** : _Ouais mais…_

Et pendant bien une heure, les deux frères restèrent là à se disputer. Le Hippie était dans le jardin avec sa guitare et son crac, Mathieu était allé chercher la vidéo qui lui manquait encore et le Geek était resté à table, sans bouger.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mathieu était revenu dans la cuisine, là où se disputaient toujours les deux compères.

 **Patron** : _Tu sais même pas comment on fait gamin !_

 **Mathieu** : _Maintenant vous deux vous la fermer !_

 **Maître Panda** : _Mathieu ! T'as entendu ça ?! Bien sûr que je sais comment faire !_

 **Mathieu** : _On s'en bat les couilles !_

 **Patron** : _Sauf lui, parce qu'il en a pas !_ Dit-il en regardant le Panda.

 **Mathieu** : _TA GUEULE !_

 **Patron** : _Comment tu me parles ?!_

 **Mathieu** : _Bon, j'ai la dernière vidéo alors aider moi à écrire_. Annonça-t-il, évitant la remarque du Patron. _Tous dans le salon dans 10 minutes !_

Le Panda parti prévenir le Hippie et le Patron quitta simplement la cuisine. Mathieu alla aux côtés du Geek qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

 **Mathieu** : _Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

N'entendant aucune réponse du Geek il lui reposa la question. Mais une fois de plus c'était un échec. Il n'avait parlé à personne depuis hier.

 **Mathieu** : _Gamin, tu peux me dire._

 **Le Geek** : _Non tu vas rire._

 **Mathieu** : _Mais non dit moi._

Alors il lui dit. Il y avait une fille qu'il aimait, mais elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

 **Mathieu** : _C'est Céline ?_

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Cette fille était le genre à s'habiller et se maquiller d'une manière très vulgaire, elle parlait aussi très mal et avait une réputation de traîner. Mais quand Mathieu le lui expliqua le gamin lui répondit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

 **Mathieu** : _Tu dois l'oublier ! Sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal !_

 **Le Geek** : _Facile à dire pour toi. T'as jamais aimé personne !_

Et sur ces mots, le gamin quitta la pièce laissant derrière lui le schizophrène dans une grande réflexion.

Ce qu'il avait dit était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai Mathieu n'avait jamais aimé. Petit, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Il était tout le temps seul dans sa cellule à l'asile. Et depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'en échapper, il ne sortait quasiment pas. De toute façon, son émission lui prenait les trois quarts de son temps.

 **Le Patron** : _Hey gamin tu fais quoi ? Elles sont passées tes 10 minutes !_ Cria le Patron depuis le salon.

 **Mathieu** : _J'arrive !_

Le Patron et le Panda avaient fini par décider qu'ils allaient arrêter de s'engueuler et le Geek allait mieux. Tout le reste de la journée avec été utilisée pour l'écriture du scénario et ils étaient à présent même en avance.

Les jours suivants tout se passait normalement : Le Patron à ses activités des plus étranges, le Hippie avec sa guitare entrain de fumer, le Geek sur ses consoles et le Panda a chanter. Seul Mathieu n'était pas normal. Depuis sa discutions avec le petit, il se posait énormément de questions.


End file.
